When 2ps Emerge
by Jillzy17
Summary: When Canada suddenly gets ill and falls into a coma, America decides to stay by his brother's side. Later the nation's find out the coma ends when the victim changes for the worse. Will the 1p Earth be able to battle the invading 2p forces, or will they fall into the darkness that awaits them? Rated T for profanity and violence.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: Please review if you enjoyed this chapter! Please?**_

After America had hid in his house on December 21st, 2012, he decided to go visit Canada until New Years. He always enjoyed having his brother around. They would talk about food and video games, even though America did most of the talking Canada agreed to play along.

Once America made it to his brother's house he knocked on the large French doors. It was so quiet he could hear the sound echoing through the house. He knocked once more. After 3 minutes of waiting he picked the lock and allowed himself in.

"Yo Canada! The world didn't end. Mexico is such a liar. We should prank call her later!" he yelled. He scratched his head then cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted "Canada! Bro where are you?!"

He cursed under his breath and ran upstairs. After 10 minutes of searching he heard a moan. America swung the door open and rushed to Canada's bedside. "Oh bro! What happened? Are ya sick? Say something." He said putting the back of his hand over his brother's forehead.

Canada's face was a deep red but his body was colder than usual. America ran down to the sink a wet a towel. "I'll stay here with you until you're better" he said placing the towel on his face.

~3 Weeks Later~

Various countries had visited Canada, who was in a coma. America, France and Britain were there the most. Britain said he knew what might be wrong with him but didn't want to say anything until he knew for sure.

America was often out running his country but whenever the only other option was to leave Canada alone, he would ditch his work for his brother.

One day, when he came to visit Canada after work, he wasn't in bed. America panicked and searched the house yelling his name.

He stopped in his tracks when he saw a tall dark figure in the doorway of the garage.

"Heh, America I was alone for the past hour I thought you would stay with me?" whispered a voice.

"Wah! Bro you're awake! Do you-"

"Cut the shit, eh." He replied in a deeper voice. The figure walked out of the shadows.

The man standing in front of America wasn't the Canada he knew. This one had sunglasses on and looked more like a lumber jack. He was taller than America and held a hockey stick in his left hand.

"Wh-Who are you!" yelled America pulling out a pistol. The man whacked his hand with the hockey stick, knocking the gun out of his hand.

"Why brother dear, it's me Canada! Don't you remem- Oh yeah. This is the normal world. That means, you're the "hero" eh? Well not anymore. Let me just say more of us are coming and it ain't gonna be pretty." He swung the hockey stick down again, this time striking America in the head. The hero fell to the ground limp and unconscious.

~A Few Hours Later~

"Bloody hell! America wake up!" yelled England as he slapped him across the face. He snapped awake and yelled "Hey jerk that hurt!"

The Brit sighed and said "Git, I thought you were seriously hurt. Where's Canada?"

"H-He's different. He's tall and mean and talks louder. He's like some crazed lumberjack now!"

"Hold your horses there lad, I think that bump on your head gave you some idiotic dreams."

"No! That happened before he hit me!"

"It is strange that you were overcome by Canada. Hmm. Anyways Italy and Romano called some nations and it turns out Spain has got the same sickness too! What if he goes into a coma?"

"I don't know but we have to put him in a closed environment though. Just in case the same thing that happened to my bro happens to him."

So America and England made their way to Spain's house and knocked on the front door.

"Ci-GYAAAAAAH! England what do you want!" screamed Italy. Romano ran out from the hall and sceamed "Damn it! What do you bastards want!"

"Look man we're here to help. Canada got sick like Spain a few weeks ago. Now he's lumberjacking off! Get it?"

"That's gross America, anyways I think I know what's happening." replied England attempting to help Italy to his feet. The Italian scrambled away and behind his brother.

"Like I'd let you touch Spain. Get out!" yelled Romano grabbing a tomato and preparing to throw it.

"Woah dude! C'mon we just want to help you out. Stop being such an ass." said America.

At that exact moment, they heard a scream. Romano dropped the red fruit and ran back into the hall. After a few seconds they heard him scream too.

England took action first and dragged America behind him. When they entered the room, Canada had his hockey stick pointed at Romano who was holding on to Spain's body for dear life.

"B-Bastards come help me!" he screamed before Canada hit him with the hockey stick, knocking him out cold.

England took out his wand and waved it in the air. It sparked and startled Canada, who then fled out the window he had broken. Italy ran in crying "Fratello!Fratello!"

"What the hell was that about?" said America.

England turned to him and whispered "It's the 2p."


	2. Chapter 2

America had ordered the Italy brothers to take Spain to a certain hospital. There he was locked in a room with white, cushioned walls and no windows. Oxygen was supplied to the room and they were allowed in often.

"This looks like a fucking mental ward." commented Romano running his hand along the walls."I know Spain's crazy but not psycho."

"Well, he's in a coma now. When he wakes up I predict he'll be like Canada." England said with his hands behind his back.

"But he's not going to go crazy and hurt us like Canada did is he?" Italy asked holding Spain's cold hand.

"I-I don't think so. He'll just be the opposite of who he is now. So…. He won't be so happy all the time and-"

"Thank god! Maybe this Spain will be better!" said Romano kicking the bed.

"Hey maybe we should just leave him alone for now okay dude."

"No I have to stay with-"

"Maybe he's right fratello. Let's go get lunch si?"

Romano sighed and reluctantly followed his younger brother to the nearest restaurant. England also left saying he was going to home figure out this illness. America decided to lock the door before leaving Spain behind, before he changed.

~2 Hours Later~

America returned to office leading to the room Spain was being confined to. He set his backpack under a desk and checked the vital sign detectors. It showed nothing, it wasn't connected to anyone.

"Shit" he hissed under his breath. He rushed through the door and stood in front of the viewing window. What he saw made him scream. Spain was in his hands and knees, his body was jerking like he was throwing up. America heard him curse in Spanish as his hair grew longer and darker. He fell to his side after 5 minutes of struggling.

America put a hand on the door knob but froze when he saw that Spain was still awake. He raised his head with an intense look on his face. His green eyes were a purer shade of green, making them look unreal.

America pressed a button on the control panel under the viewing window and spoke into a microphone.

"S-Spain are you alright?"

"Si. This is the 1p world right? Seems calmer than my world. Hey America, where's that bastard Romano?"

"Ah, I thought you loved him. Why would you call him a bastard?"

"Oh yeah 1p world. Well tell that little fuck to stay out of this room okay? I can't stand his 2p self and I don't see why the 1p would be any better."

"Y-Yeah alright. So are you hungry? Want a tomato or something?"

"Hell no! Those things are gross! They have absolutely no flavor! I wouldn't even throw them at people!"

America winced and left the room. As he entered the office, Italy and Romano walked in.

"Ve~ How's Spain?"

"Ah. I'm sorry but, he's changed. You know in that way."

"Good let me see him now. Maybe he's more reasonable.

"I don't thi-" he stopped when he noticed Romano had already opened the door. Spain grimaced and Romano returned this gesture with a smirk.

"So you're the new tomato bastard?"

"I don't know are you the 1p Italian fruit cake?"

"I'm not a fruit cake! I'm very macho ya jerk!"

"I see you're all bark and no bite, not as bad as I imagined but I still don't like you."

While they argued Italy started crying, this made America uncomfortable.

"Don't cry Italy, I'm sure Spain will be back to normal soon."

"WAAAAAH! It's not that! What if everyone turns into the 2p then I'll be all alone with a bunch of scary guys! Germany a-and fratello and Japan will be different!"

"Woah man chill out! I'm sure England will find a way to stop this before anyone else gets infected."

At that moment the phone in the office rang, America picked it up, his hand was shaking.

"H-Hello?"

"America there has been another incident."

"Wah! Who?!"

"Switzerland and Greece."

"That's more than just one incident England. What are we supposed to do? Spain has already changed but he doesn't seem so violent."

"I'm working on it; so far I've found information on the 2p Earth. It's in an ancient language so this may take a few weeks."

"We don't have weeks! We have days!"

England hung up and America slammed the phone down into the receiver.

"I would've liked you better than my Spain if you weren't such an ass!"

"And I would've hated you more if you were a fruit cake like your 2p!"

"My 2p is a fruit cake because I'm so manly!" With that he stomped out of the room so furiously he forgot to close the door behind him. Spain ran out and screamed "Hasta la vista bitches!"

"Damn it Romano you let him out."

"N-Not my fault. C'mon Veniciano we're leaving!" he yelled with tear in his eyes. Italy waved with his free arm as for his other was being held by Romano.


	3. Chapter 3

While the 1p world was in panic the 2p world laughed.

Thanks to certain countries in the 2p world they managed to send themselves to another dimension.

"This is fucking brilliant." said Italy looking into the glass orb floating above a table.

"It is isn't it~ Would you fancy a cupcake?" asked a pale man in the corner of the room.

"No keep them to yourself. Who should we send next? I say Mexico."

"I'm afraid not, we will be sending France then Netherlands."

"Pff. Whatever, as long as I go soon."

"We need one of us to stay here and that should be you. You're 1p is very weak and you are "strong""

"Why the air quotes around strong? I am very strong idiota!" he says flashing a knife.

"Put that dirty knife away and-"

"Fratello~ Did you already send Spain away?" shouted a blonde man dressed oddly.

"Ugh. Go away Romano."

"But I want to see Spain. If you already sent him away will you let me down to see 1p Spain?"

"No."

"But-"

"No!"

Romano went quiet and rushed behind Italy; he shallowly stabbed him in the back with a dagger and grabbed the keys from his belt. Italy cursed as he ran out of the room shouting "Grazie fratello~"

In the basement there were several cells. Each one could hold 3 people. In the first cell Spain, Canada, and Greece's hands were tied behind their backs. The second cell held Switzerland.

"Oh Spain~ Your eyes aren't as creepy as your other self."

"Who are you?" asked Canada.

"You are a lot cuter than this world's Canada. I am Romano, pleasure to meet you."

"Wah! This world's Romano is-"

"Hotter, smarter, fierce, and more fabulous! Why yes I am Spain."

"I uh-"

"You are a lot nicer than my Spain, but you aren't as cute. I liked the little ponytail you used to have."

"Hey does your world have cats?" asked Greece.

"Yeah but they aren't cute."

Greece was troubled by this but took a nap anyways. Canada was obviously nervous and hid behind him. Spain stood up and yelled "Why are we here anyways?"

"We are taking over your Earth. Isn't it obvious? Each one of us is switching out for our 1p selves. Soon we can connect the worlds even more then have double the humans to rule!"

"You're not my Romano!"

"That bastard? Nah he's a wimp. As for me," he said holding a knife to Spain's throat "I'm very intimidating, si?"

Italy didn't mind the small gash in his side. He stared into the glass ball watching the 1ps panic at a meeting.

"This is perfect. Send Netherlands and France now!"

"I beg your pardon? I didn't hear a please in that request love."

2p Italy groaned and replied "You British cupcake, go send our France and Netherlands to their world now before I fucking strangle you."

England frowned and mumbled "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." He pranced downstairs shouting "Franny! Where are you~"


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey! Everyone shut up!" yelled Germany.

All nations stopped arguing to listen what he had to say.

"Alright zhen. Now ve have to talk about zhis one person at a time. Who vould like to go first?"

"I will!" shouted America standing up "Okay, we have had 4 incidents and so far we know for sure that Canada,Spain, Switzerland and Greece. So who knows what they're like?"

"Greece wanted to kiss me." replied Turkey with a smirk."He also got rid of his cats and went to find some dogs. I haven't seen that fool since."

"B-Big brother kicked me out of zhe house. He said he was going to buy expensive zhings and show zhem off to people. I zhink he hates me now." Liechtenstein quietly said before bursting into tears. Hungary hugged her.

"Spain is a total ass now and you know that bastardo!" yelled Romano waving his arms.

"And Canada is very violent and seems to take charge. I wouldn't be surprised if he has already met with 2p Spain." commented England, sipping tea.

"See you guys! They are all opposites. We have to be prepared so we should start determining what other people will be like." shouted America.

"Well zhat was not zhe usual America type of speech, no?" said France, leaning his head against his hand.

"Look France I'm just trying to help! The world would be a little easier on me if-France!" America screamed when France fell to the floor. He rushed to France's side and shook him."Yo dude, stop messing around."

France was breathing heavily, his face was red also. "Shit, it's happening to him too." growled America picking up the body and running out of the meeting hall. Everyone in the room had went berserk into a panic.

After 15 minutes of running, America was able to place France down in the room Spain had been contained in. He quickly locked the doors and made a phone call to England.

"What did you do to the frog?"

"N-nothing. I just contained him. But I don't know how long it'll take for him to change though."

"Well it better be later because we have another case. Netherlands."

~2 Weeks Later~

France had finally woken up from his coma, his facial stubble had grown out since then. He looked rather tired and constantly asked for a fag (cigarette).

"Look Francey Pants, I'm not letting you out to get a cigarette. Chances are you want to go make love to some lady."

"Ohonhonhon." His laugh was deeper and a lot more serious. "I do hate zhem ladies but what I hate even more is zhis "Love" zhing you speak of."

"Uhm. I-"

"Shush, I shall spare you zhe trouble. Love iz for zhe weak and foolish. We are better off without it."

Before America could respond, something started to pound on the ceiling. A crack formed and the plaster started to fall out. After a few more seconds a large hole was made and 2p Spain popped his head in.

"Ugh, you were right it is this bastard. Why didn't we get Netherlands first, Netherlands is better."

"Yeah yeah. We know you like Netherlands but this jerk is important to me. Oi France we're here to get your ass out of this dump, eh."

America opened the door into the white room and pointed his pistol at the 2ps. "Hey guys! Leave right now or I will shoot!"

"This is very entertaining, do you know what your 2p is like?" replied Canada calmly. America took a couple seconds to think about it and shouted "Since I'm the greatest hero he must be the best villain."

"I guess so, if anyone paid attention to him, eh."

France kicked America's legs, causing him to land face first. He crushed the pistol, breaking it. After punching him in the face and kicking him once more in the stomach, he made his escape.

America laid there for the next 5 minutes; he wiped the blood off his face and leaned against a wall.

"My 2p…I can't even imagine having one."

~April~

By now most of the countries had changed, they were in groups hunting down the rest of the 1ps. Germany, Italy, Romano, Japan,Mexico, America, England, and Prussia were often hiding in The United States.

"Shiza. Zhis is total and complete crap! Ve should fight back!" whispered Prussia.

"Dude, there's too many of them."

"America's right, for once, we can't fight back like this. Japan is injured."

"N-No rearry I'm fine. I'm sure 2p Ch-China didn't mean it."

"All you guys should just go out there and kill all those bastards." replied Romano chewing on a tomato.

"Mein gott. England have you found a way into the 2p world yet?"

"N-No…Well sort of. But, I need more time. So far I know they're watching us and when they switch, we go to their world. Someone is there waiting for one of us to be there. They will capture us.

Everyone had been processing that through their mind when Italy grabbed his heart.

"Fr-Fratello, what's wrong?"

"Nothing Roma, I just- GYAAAAAAH!"

The door to the room they were hiding in swung open and hit the wall.

"We're expecting one of our leaders to show up!" shouted Canada "Boys, grab Italy."

2p China, Russia and Hong Kong stormed into the room. Japan staggered but stood up, preparing to attack with his katana.

"Nii-san, I don't want to fight you again." Japan said.

"And Hong Kong you should know better you bloody git!"

"Listen, we aren't your lovers. So we're going to take Italy da?" replied Russia, usually he would've sounded childish but now he was monotone.

Italy was screaming when Canada grabbed his arm. Germany quickly took action and kicked him in the face.


	5. Chapter 5

Mexico(my OOC) entered the fight even though America told her not to. She swung her scythe above her head and thrusted the staff of it into Russia's stomach. He smiled and easily dodged the attack. He swiftly moved forward and held her arm against the wall. She kicked but got no where before he stabbed a dagger into her arm just below her wrist.

America turned around after she screamed in pain and rushed Russia. He put him in a head lock and threw him to the ground. He crudely pulled the knife out of his neighbors arm and dragged her out.

"I told you not to fight you idiot! Look you're bleeding all over the place."

"Shut up gringo! I was trying to help! I-I…. go back to the fight."

America clicked his tongue and ran behind Canada. He grabbed the back of his flannel shirt and threw him outside. China had a sword of his own and was battling Japan for the second time in the last month.

"You don't have to do this." whispered Japan.

"Yes I do, aru!" replied China swinging his sword with extra force. A gash formed itself on Japan's torso, he fell backwards hitting his head on the table. When he fell unconscious, China had prepared to impale his body on his sword, fortunately for Japan Germany had grabbed China's hair and pulled him down.

England was busy fighting his former colony ,Hong Kong, who often used some type of martial arts kick.

"Hong Kong, don't make me use this!" he shouted holding up his wand. Hong Kong smirked and replied "You know I, like, don't care right? In my world England was much better at discipline."

America held up a shotgun and pointed it at Canada.

"Look bro I don't want to do this!"

"Y-You wouldn't anyways!"

"I will if I have to!"

"B-But America, Kumajirou, would miss me." whispered Canada, sounding like his 1p self. "Remember when we ate pancakes together? And-"

BANG!

All the countries stopped fighting and ran outside if they could. What they saw amazed them. Canada was on the ground with a puddle of blood forming around him.

"A-America." stuttered England.

America turned around and replied very seriously "My Canada never remembered his bear's name."

~In the 2p World~

Italy was next to the bed he should've been laying on tapping his foot. He had an intense pain in his chest and it wouldn't stop until he switched.

"Hurry up England! I feel like I'm going to die!"

"Eating a cupcake would help!"

"I told you I didn't want one ya bastard!"

"The more you insult me the longer this is going to take love~"

Italy went quiet and fiddled with the knife in his hand. Romano skipped into the room and was humming.

"What's up with you?"

"1p Spain doesn't like me. So I…"

"You didn't kill him did you!?"

"Hahahha. No~ I just made him take off his shirt."

"What the hell! Stop being so damn fruity."

"I'm not fruity I'm just flamboyant!"

"Would you like a cupcake? Or perhaps a biscuit?"

"Sure!"

"Fratello I don't-"

"Just because you aren't nice doesn't mean I'm not!"

At that moment 2p Germany walked in quietly dragging his brother behind him.

"But Vest I-"

"Shut up."

"Alright."

Italy grimaced and shouted "Damn couch potato! What are you doing here!?"

"I'm not a potato those things are bland-"

"Zhat's true."

"I said shut up!"

"Sorry."

"Anyvays, England told the rest of us to come to his house so here we are."

"Germany~" sang Romano laying his head on his shoulder.

Italy pulled his brother away from Germany and threw him on the bed forcefully.

"What was that for?"

"For being oh-so gay with Germany."

"I kinda liked it" replied Germany raising a hand and Prussia walked off into the corner.

"Shut up and try to keep your clothes on you two. We have serious business."

They all went to the hall and waited for England to return. A window above their heads shattered and a dark figure hopped through.

"Konichiwa bitches." laughed Japan picking the glass out of his arms.

"Damn it you scared me!" shouted Romano.

"Carm down, at reast that wasn't your window."

England walked down the hall and noticed the glass on the floor. He dropped the tray of pastries and screamed "Who the bloody hell did this!"

"I did. I'm not sorry." replied Japan

Behind England the last expected visitors showed up. America was speedwalking with Mexico hanging on to his arm whining "Americaaaaaaa."

"Pfff. Northern American's" mumbled Italy.

"Mexico you look as stupid as ever." said Romano with a grin.

"Fruity Gringo!" she yelled back "Ah, I'm sorry. Don't hurt me. You can have some oil. We all good now? Si? Buen."

The countries laughed at her and sent their attention to America. They soon all went into the meeting room, identical to the one in the 1p world except there were no decorations and the table had many knife marks and scratches.

Prussia sat next to his brother even though Germany didn't want him to. Same with Mexico and America. "Why do you always want to be next to me!?"

"B-Because you're my older brother. " she said sweetly.

He sighed and allowed her to hug his arm. No one sat near him but they all sat closer to England. He was more liked than most nations, even though they all suspected his cooking to kill them.

"Okay Italy is going next! Who's after him?"


	6. Chapter 6

~In the 1p World~

"You fucking killed him, American scum!" shouted Russia.

"I had to!"

"N-"

Canada moaned and brought himself up to his hands and knees. He coughed up some blood and mumbled "You jerk. That hurt, eh. Just so you know," he looked up at America "I don't die as long as 1p Canada is alive." He smiled and got up to his feet. The hole in his stomach had stopped gushing out blood.

"Let's just get Italy and leave." replied Russia swinging his pipe into Germany's shoulder.

"I like already did it!" shouted Hong Kong who had Italy thrown over his shoulder.

"WAAAAAAAH! Germany heeeeelp!"

Prussia had charged at Hong Kong, only to be stopped by China's foot to his side. "You are very stubborn my friend. Your 2p is what some people call lame, aru!"

Within seconds the 2ps were gone and so was Italy.

"Damn you potato bastard! Because of you they took my brother!"

"It's not my fault! I hate zhis too! Don't zhink you're zhe only one hurting because of zhis!"

"You know what! Fuck you! You still have your brother and I don't." he turned to America "And you have your brother and friend! Spain left me a long time ago!" He was on the verge of tears but he didn't want anyone to see him cry. He ran into the house as fast as he could and slammed the door.

Mexico watched him stomp away into a bedroom. She stood up and put her ear against the door listening to him sob. She opened the door and whispered"Roma, you know you still have me." They were both raised by Spain. Romano was there before her and was jealous of the attention she got sometimes. Once she got her independence in the 19th century, she didn't visit Europe much.

He stopped crying and turned away from her. She took a step in and closed the door behind her."Roma, I've lost a lot of people close to me too. Spain and all of the people I love in Central and South America."

"S-So…"

She sighed and continued "You know it was wrong of you to yell at them like that. Germany lost his friends and all he has left is Prussia, who always seems to get into trouble. America has me and England, Canada was the person closest to him. Poor Japan has Germany now. No family! You still have me. I won't leave you. I'll fight back that stupid 2p Mexico chick."

He sighed and looked up at her with a red face "Go away." She frowned and replied "The more you push the people you love away, the faster they'll leave your sorry ass." She walked out of the room, leaving Romano in peace and quiet.

After Japan's and Mexico's wounds were treated the decided to move out. They all had very little of their belongings. America had the most things to carry, which was just a couple backpacks. Japan held the least; he simply had his katana and sheath. England had a quiver on his back holding several arrows and his wand. His bow and book were in his hands.

"Who do you think will change next?" asked America.

"The 2ps made it quite obvious it was Italy. I wonder how he'll be."

"Probably not a cry baby, evil, good with weapons, gets into fights and wins, and….hates pasta." mumbled Romano.

"Maybe ve shouldn't zhink about it too much." replied Germany looking to the side.

~Where ever Italy Is~

"W-w-w-where are you guys taking me?!" he shouted kicking his legs.

"Idiot, we're just gonna wait for you to change into our Italy." replied Hong Kong.

After hours of silence on Italy's side, they put him down in the grass.

"How long is this shit going to take, aru?"

"Any second now."

Italy's body began to shiver and he looked like he was struggling for air. His hair turned darker, almost a burgundy color, and his skin tanned quickly. He opened his eyes and smiled.

"You bastard what took you so long, eh?"

He sat up and patted his head asking "Damn, I was hoping my hat would come with me."

"Who's next after you?" asked Russia.

"Ah, probably Japan or Prussia."

"That wuss Prussia? How is he going to switch when his 1p is so much stronger and more stubborn?" growled Canada.

Italy shrugged and stretched. "I'm just happy to get away from my fratello."


	7. Chapter 7

**_Author's Note: I'm happy that this is somewhat successful I guess :3 Thanks for reading_**

~In the 2p World~

Prussia shifted uncomfortably in his chair, he didn't like being alone especially in a big room. England said when he came back he would start the switch. He ran a hand through his long, nearly white hair and sighed. He clenched and unclenched his artificial hand. He lost his real one in a fight with Austria. That bastard was tough.

"Prussia~ Want a cupcake~?" sang England walking into the room.

He shrugged and snagged one from the tray. His cooking was very good but a lot of countries gagged on it or refused it.

"Okay love, now I just need a drop of your blood to-"

Prussia dragged a knife along his finger and held it out. England winced and gathered the blood into an oddly shaped beaker.

"Alrighty then. Now close your eyes and concentrate on switching with you 1p self. You will feel your body disappearing but that's supposed to happen."

He nodded and closed his eyes. He hasn't seen his 1p, unlike most of the countries who hated their 1ps. He imagined his as being loud and confident, he wanted to be like that but he was too lazy to train or clean up after himself. His brother also always put him down about almost everything he did, causing him to always admit he was stupid.

In the darkness of his mind he met his 1ps consciousness. Prussia, the 1p, had already been in a coma.

"H-Hey are you my 2p self?" he asked loudly jabbing a finger into his chest. When 2p Prussia raised his artificial arm to push Prussia he yelped.

"How did you lose your arm! I zhought you vould be totally awesome and badass!"

"I lost it to Austria."

"Zhat aristocrat?!"

"Enough talk. I'm going to your vorld now."

Prussia pushed his 2p self back hard and yelled at him. His eyes opened and he saw England frowning.

"What happened? you should be there by now!"

"He pushed me out."

"Push him back!"

2p Prussia forced himself past his 1p self and switched. When he opened his eyes again he was staring into the face of 1p Germany.

"Bruder?"

He laughed and sat up. America held the shotgun to his face "P-Prussia don't get up! I'll shoot! I already shot 2p Canada! Since your 1p is strong you must be weak so you are our prisoner!"

He blinked and sighed "I guess it's my fault for being so lame." He curled up into a ball and rocked back and forth.

"Vhat happened to your arm and vhy is your hair so unruly?" Germany said tugging at his hair.

"I like it zhis way okay? I like you more zhan your 2p. "

The countries lost hope in having another fight and locked him in the room."A-Alone?! I don't vant to be alone! Vest, stay vith me!" he yelled pounding on the door causing Germany to look back. America placed a hand on his shoulder and said "He's not your brother, you shouldn't go back."


	8. Chapter 8

When Prussia arrived in the 2p world, the first thing he saw was the glare of a knife in England's hand.

"Don't move or I might have to hurt you love."

"Vhat zhe hell! Who are you?"

"I'm 2p England, I cook much better than the other sour puss. Now stay still and-" Prussia jumped out of his chair and leapt over the table, England ran after her him mumbling something about being troublesome.

"Hey! Anyone! Help me!" he yelled running down the hall. He opened some large doors into the room where the other 2ps were waiting.

"V-Vest!?" he stuttered before hitting the ground with a thud. Japan stood up behind him and wiggled his fingers in the air "Ninja skirrus, pressure points!"

~1 Hour Later~

"Mi amigo! Wake up!"

Prussia lazily woke up to hear Spain's annoying voice ringing through the hall full of cells. Italy was in the cell across from him.

"Ve~ you're okay! Thank god when you were brought in here you're head was bleeding and you have a bruise on your shoulder."

"Uhm. Vhere are ve? Smells like rain."

"Hey suckers, you're in jail, duh!" shouted a man at the end of the hall.

Everyone turned their attention to 2p America, who was being followed by 2p Mexico.

"Haahah! Hey opposite America! Do you still stuff your face with hamburgers!?" shouted Prussia.

"I find that inhumane and gross. I eat veggie burgers."

"Ew. Mexico, why do you hang around him so much?"

"Eh? He's my big brother! I have to stay with him! If he gets hurt who's going to help him? He has no amigos."

Canada let out a laugh and America sighed and adjusted his sunglasses.

"I just noticed Mexico still has Texas." whispered Spain to Greece who just nodded.

"Okay! Enough of mocking me!" America shouted walking out of the room. England then walked in and France shouted "Angleterre!"

"Ah yes France, you frog. Heehee~ You seem so much more loveable than my Franny but I love mine more. So back off ~"

France seemed insulted and was about to protest when Switzerland started yelling questions at him.

"Well~ You guys shall stay here. Unfortunately I have to go, I think I shall switch Mexico now."

~In the 1p World~

Once 2p Prussia had quieted down, the remaining countries had a small meeting.

"I don't think we should keep him with us." said America.

"But ve can't just leave him. Can ve?" replied Germany who was obviously tired.

"Let's just ditch the bastard!" shouted Romano slamming a hand down on the table. "He's dead weight! No one is going to come rescue him!"

"Romano is right, we should leave him here." commented England.

"B-But we can hold him captive, si?" whispered Mexico. She seemed out of breathe and just as tired as Germany.

"Are you okay?" asked America leaning in his chair to get a better look at her. She nodded and put her head in her hands.

"We should rearry start moving again. If the 2ps can see us, we are arr in danger." Japan replied quietly.

"Ve should also vorry about who is going to change next." said Germany regaining some energy.

They all turned to Mexico who looked up and asked "Qué?(What) Y-You guys really think it's me? I guess so. I feel like something inside me is trying to get out."

"M-Maybe… Never mind." said England .

"No dude go ahead say it."

"I'm sorry Mexico I think we should leave you behind with Prussia, If you change you are bound to cause trouble. If you were the opposite, I think you would be very irrational and strong."

She was silent for a few seconds and then responded with "Thanks for implying I'm rational and weak, really makes a girl feel good about herself. Anyways, I-". She froze and her eyes went blank. England snapped his fingers and she didn't respond. Before she fell out of her chair she covered her face with her arms like she was shielding it from something.

America ran to her and turned her over, she was covering her face and was panting. In between breathes she said "Th-They're switching…..while I….am.. awake…..GO!"

He dropped her and pulled England out of the room. Everyone but Romano rushed out of the house. Mexico cursed in Spanish and grabbed her head as she stumbled into the hallway.

"Mexico! You said you wouldn't leave me you bastard! Keep your promise!" Romano shouted. She shook her head and pointed to the door. He hesitated but ran out anyways. When he looked back he noticed she stopped struggling, she looked up with red eyes and smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Author's Note: I have no excuse for posting this super late. **_

After running for almost an hour, the country's stopped to catch their breath. Romano collapsed against a wall and drank water from a canteen. After he finished he threw it and started to sob. Japan knelt next to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"She said she wouldn't leave." he whispered.

Japan nodded, he remembered when China had changed. He was sipping tea while China was laying on a futon in the next room. When Japan went to check on him the room was a wreck and China was gone. He went to his fellow former colonies but they had all changed too.

~In The 2p World~

When Mexico appeared, America had his baseball bat and was guarding the door.

"Hello love~ Don't move and we won't have any trouble~" said England preparing to bind her hands with thick rope. She grimaced and quickly jumped out of the way. He wasn't amused or in the mood to chase down another 1p so he ordered America to do it.

"Gladly." he said approaching Mexico. She was backed into a corner and America loomed over her.

"Why, you're much prettier than the Mexico in this world." he raised her chin "Some might even say you're my type.

"Cállate!(Shut up) As if I'd ever fall for an America! Even you!" she shouted with a smirk. He frowned, spun her around and pushed her against the wall. He tied her hands and dragged her down to the basement.

"And stay in there bitch!" he yelled as he slammed the cell door closed. She looked back at Italy and Prussia and pouted. "Qué?"

"Hah you got captured!"

"So did you."

After a couple minutes of silence Romano came in. He bent down to look at Mexico and smiled."Hello bella~"

"Bastard don't flirt with me!"

He frowned and stood back up "As if, I'm already in love with-"

"Yeah yeah 2p Spain. This is the 3rd time you've said that since I've been here!" shouted Taiwan.

Romano sighed and mumbled something about women. He walked out and Mexico leaned against Prussia.

~1p world~

America had found one of those bunkers he hid around his land. They locked themselves inside and Romano flopped onto a hard sofa. He groaned and moaned until America told him to shut up.

"No tomatoes, no family, no wine. What the fuck am I supposed to do now?!"

"Get off your lazy arse and held us!" shouted England. Romano flinched and sat up.

"Okay fighting von't get us anyvhere."

"Right. So the plan is called Super Plan X!"

"What's the pran."

"No idea, England your turn."

England sighed and replied "I should use my magic to fight back. Maybe forming a portal to their world. But it's most likely that the 2p version of me is the one sending them. I can't do anything until I enter their world. But that would require him to switch."

"Uhm, what."

"Bloody hell! Did you not just listen to what I- JAPAN!"

Japan was on the ground shivering and twitching.

"Nonononononononono. Not again. Japan stay with us buddy!"

"Romano what are you doing?"

"Getting the fuck out of here before he attacks us!" he said as he ran out the large door.

"Shit, guys we should leave like now." shouted America once Japan stopped shaking. He looked up with dark, burgundy eyes. "Konichiwa, bitches."

He spun around and bicycle kicked America. Germany grabbed a hold of his arms but Japan countered it. He swung his legs up and pushed off of the large man's body.

"Run!" shouted England, who took out his wand and waved it at Japan. Germany grabbed America by the shoulder and dragged him out. England followed and screamed "Take that ye bastard!"

He promptly ran out outside and joined the others. 2p Japan wasn't a fool, he already had predicted they would do this. He ran outside and made a warrior type of cry. Before the remaining 1ps had escaped the area, the obvious exits were blocked.

"Shit!" hissed Romano under his breath.

"Ohonhonhonhon, look who we have here."

"Si, looks like they're trapped."

"I don't zhink you're going to get avay now Vest."

The 2p Bad Touch Trio blocked one broad exit path. South Korea, Hong Kong and China blocked another. As for the third and final escape route, Mexico, Italy and Japan now blocked.

"Germany, why don't you join us?" asked Italy reaching out a hand "The axis isn't complete without you."

Germany took a step back and was now back to back with America. Romano was left slightly out in the open, he seemed horrified. His knees wobbled and he held back tears and whispered "Fratello…"

"Ah, Romano. I don't care about you switching, in fact it would make me quite happy if you didn't."

"Dammit Veneciano! Snap out of it!"

"Calm down, he's gone."

"Shut up you bastard!" he shouted as he charged. Everyone was surprised; he was usually too scared to fight physically. Italy hadn't been expecting it and allowed himself to be tackled to the ground. Romano sat on his stomach.

"Give me back my brother you fucker!" He started to punch 2p Italy, who just laid there.

"Give him back! Give him back! Where is he? Did you hurt him? Tell me! Give me back my little brother!" He withdrew his fists and looked down at his stomach.

He gripped the cold metal handle of the dagger that Veneciano had dug into his flesh. When he looked back into his brother's 2p eyes, his went blank. He fell to his side and that's when the 1ps took action.

"Romanooooo!" shouted Germany as he ran forward.


End file.
